


Help a Brother Out

by PineByPine (Tyrannosaurus_Sex)



Series: One Pine To Another [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrannosaurus_Sex/pseuds/PineByPine
Summary: The Dipster's nervous about never having touched a girl's... well... you know.





	Help a Brother Out

Mabel squeezed her hands together in her lap and licked her lips, getting a reassuring taste of bubblegum lip gloss. Dipper sat on her bed, almost close enough for their knees to touch, but very obviously and purposefully not actually making contact. He gave her an embarrassed side-long glance and scratched his elbow. She smiled back as reassuringly as she could.

This was all probably a really dumb idea, but what else were twins for? When there was no one else to ask for help, they had each other. Mabel wasn’t sure anybody else would exactly approve of the assistance she was planning to provide her brother, but then, who would any of them be to know what was appropriate for two siblings as close as she and the Dipstick were?

“So,” she stammered a little, “you just want to go over the clothes or…” She looked down at her adorable but admittedly bulky star patterned sweater and sighed. “Poot. I guess if we’re doing this it’s worth doing right. Gimme a sec.” She reached down, grabbed the hem of the sweater and lifted both it and the t-shirt beneath. The woolly mass of the garments bunched as she pulled up, then something somewhere bound up, and Mabel found herself without the leverage to actually get the dang thing off.

Head completely swaddled cloth, Mabel let out a muffled groan. “Little help?”

“Oh, sure.” Dipper startled and she felt his weight shift on the mattress. Fingers hooked under the cloth and forced it upwards. There was a slight popping sensation as the clothing suddenly released its grip on her and Mabel was free. A tumble of brown hair fell over her eyes as it settled back under the effects of gravity and she had to brush it away with her fingers. She looked at Dipper sitting there holding her shirt and sweater like a shield in front of him, his cheeks already starting to turn pink.

Mabel gave him a punch on the shoulder. “You are such a hopeless dork, Dip. There isn’t anything new to see. You’ve seen me bathing suits loads already.”

“Well, yea but that’s just a bra; it’s kind of different. It’s like about context, right?”

Rolling her eyes at his hopelessness, she started to reach back to undo the clasp of her bra but paused. If this was all about teaching Dipper something, might as well make the most of it. Instead, she turned her back on him and pulled her long hair out of the way. “Get that, will ya?”

She felt tentative fingers fumble with the strap and, after a couple of attempts, undo the hooks. While she waited, Mable found herself thinking about the way Dipper had been looking at her just now. It had been a very intense stare and it was pretty obviously different from how he normally looked at her. Her bra fell slack. As she shrugged it off, it occurred to her that he was certainly still looking at her like that, and now she was in pretty much unfamiliar territory in terms of nakedness with a boy present. Even if that boy was her brother.

She took a deep steadying breath and turned back around to face him. She’d been right about the looking; if anything, he was about four times more intense about it now. Something the way all of his attention was wrapped up in just her, just her bare skin, nothing but pure Mabel, it sort of sent a thrill through her.

“So,’ she said trying to sound as instructive as possible, “these are breasts.”

Dipper bit his lower lip for a moment and then pulled his eyes away from her chest to look her in the eye. “Um, yes. Thanks. They’re very…” She saw his eyes flick back down for a moment, almost reflexively. “I mean…” He looked like the hamster had come off its wheel in his head.

Some part of Mabel’s big sister nature thrilled at seeing Dipper squirm like that and she smiled. Another part admitted to herself that she felt a bit smug that her girls were having such an effect on a boy.

Her brother took in a deep breath and another eyeful, scratched the side of his head with one hand, and looked back into her eyes. “Sorry if I’m being kind of a dork, Mabes, You’re just really pretty.”

Suddenly her heart was going a mile a minute and other, less selfless, thoughts were starting to creep around the edge of Mabel’s head. Cautiously, she reached down and took Dipper’s hand in her own, guiding him up to her chest. This was what they were here for, wasn’t it?

His hand felt a little cold on her skin and she convinced herself that was why she had to hold back a shiver. Dipper held as still as a statue for a surprisingly long time, staring down at his hand and its contents, before finally giving it an experimental sort of bounce. He actually giggled at the response, then looked stricken and glanced up at her, as if looking for approval or reprimand.

Mabel could feel herself growing a bit self conscious under all this unfamiliar scrutiny and it was getting harder and harder to ignore just what an effect this was having on her own excitement as well. She adjusted herself nervously and pushed a length of chestnut brown hair over her shoulder.

“Are we…” Her throat seemed suddenly dry. “Are you feeling a bit more at ease, bro? Mission accomplished?”

He sharply straighten himself and pulled his hand back, gripping it tightly in his lap. “Uh sure. Yeah. That was really helpful, sis.”

She eyed him a little; he looked far less at ease as they had when they’d started. Then she shrugged internally; hopefully she’d be helpful. She turned, grabbed her bra, and began replacing it. As she looped the straps over her shoulders, she gave Dipper a sidelong glance. 

Her heart pounded in her chest. “Was there something else you wanted?”

Dipper leapt to his feet. “Ye- No! Of course not. That was it, of course!” 

He laughed a forced little laugh, started to move toward her bedroom door and stopped suddenly. Then he moved his arms as though he was going to hug her, stopped again, and offered a handshake. Mabel looked at the presented appendage and cocked an eyebrow at him. She had a little pity, pulled him in for a firm embrace, and was surprised at how warm his body felt through his t-shirt on her bare skin.

When Dipper had gone, Mabel finished redressing and ran the whole strange little episode over in her head. She was glad she could help him out; hopefully now he’d be able to get over himself and make a move on a girl sometime. She smiled to herself and rummaged on her desk for the latest issue of “Sexy Vampire Weekly”. It was good to know that they were there for each other for this kind of thing. A dark little part of Mabel reminded the rest of her that, as a matter of fact, she had some anatomical questions that perhaps Dipper might be just the person to help her with.


End file.
